una venganza y un secreto
by isa96magica
Summary: todo era normal en la clase de Mikan pero en la clase de tsubasa entro una alumna nueva con una piedra desconocida pero muy importante para ella ¿que sucedera cuando se encuentre con Mikan? ¿esta chica sera debil como aparenta? ¿cual sera el secreto que esconde?
1. Chapter 1

**hola algunas de ustedes ya me conocen por mis finc de corazon de melon y para las que no me conocen espero les guste este finc y si les gusta me pondre muy feliz pero este finc esta pausado hasta terminar mi otro finc un gran secreto o el de quien enverda soy sin mas que decir espero les guste el capitulo**

* * *

DIAS ANTES EN ALGUNA PARTE

-¿lista para el viaje?

-si

-recuerda que no debes dejarte engallar por ellos

-si lo sé, pero no debe preocuparse fui entrenada por el mejor y he visto lo que han hecho primero muerta que estar de su lado

-bien antes de que te vayas tengo algo que decirte, según la información hay un Alice en la escuela que será inmune a tu poder

- (sorprendida) quiere decir que

-si el alice de la Nulificación

-ya veo las cosas serán interesantes, ¿Quién es la portadora?

-no lo sabemos tendrás que averiguarlo

-bien confié en mi ellos pagaran por lo que han hecho, a mi tanto a otras personas

EN LA ACADEMIA

**Todo es normal Mikan tiene ahora 14 años y ha mejorado su alice al punto de que ahora posee dos estrellas. La academia sigue siendo la misma de siempre solo que ahora nuestros amigos son más grandes y maduros bueno solo algunos**

Mikan

Sueño

Me encontraba en el salón de Tsubasa sin saber porque llegue aquí y parecía que nadie puede verme por más que lo intente además el profesor ni siquiera me regaña ni nada por el estilo ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? En ese momento el profesor pidió entra a una alumna nueva que se presentó pero no pude ver su rostro ni escuchar su voz pero no podía dejar de mirar una piedra que tenia de collar de un color azul cielo. Desperté antes de que sonara el despertador y tuve que levantarme para ir a la academia así que fui lo más rápida posible para reunirme y esperar a Hotaru creo que ella se sorprenderá al verme levantada tan temprano

MIKAN- (grita) Hotaru (la abraza)

HOTARU- (típica respuesta de Hotaru saca uno de su experimentos y aleja a Mikan) ya tienes 14 años y siguen actuando como una niña de 10

MIKAN- Hotaru eres mala

HOTARU- (suspira) bien ¿Por qué estas levantada tan temprano? Es extraño en ti

MIKAN- veras Hotaru tuve un sueño sobre una chica extraña, (Mikan observa que Hotaru ya no está) (grita) Hotaru (mire por la ventana y Hotaru se dirigía a la escuela)

Mikan

Hotaru se fue sin mi otra vez abecés me pregunto si es que somos mejores amigas, no, no debo pensar en eso mi Hotaru es mi mejor amiga, será mejor apresurarme pero ahora que lo pienso tengo tiempo ya que me levante más temprano hoy

AFUERA DE LA ACADEMIA

**Se encontraba una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura, alta y de ojos azules que llegaba a la academia**

-Así que esta es la academia, es muy grande, debe de tener muchos alumnos con alises diferentes

-exactamente señorita, pero le recuerdo las palabras de

-si lo sé, te dejare un mensaje, no te preocupes estuve entrenando para este día cuando menos lo pienses ya no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte, bien es hora de despedirnos

Entre a la academia donde me recibió un profesor creo yo llamado Narumi

NARUMI- debes de ser la nueva estudiante

-si mucho justo soy Mei

NARUMI- ya veo, bien sígueme tendras que esperar mientras esta listo tu uniforme

MEI- bien

Mei

El profesor me llevo creo a la sala de profesores y después se fue, bien esta es una excelente oportunidad para buscar los expedientes y saber quién tiene el Alice de la Nulificación, comencé a buscar pero no encontraba nada y debo de apurarme antes de que alguien me descubra

MIENTRAS TANTO

Mikan

Llegue a mi clase sonde se sorprendieron al verme llegar más temprano de lo normal

NONOKO- llegaste temprano Mikan

ANNA- ¿Cuál es la causa?

MIKAN- tuve un sueño extraño y me desperté antes

NATSUME- deberías tener más sueños de esos mas seguidos así llegarías temprano a clase

MIKAN- (grita) a qué hora llegaste Natsume

NATSUME- no te importa, (mira a Ruka) Ruka vámonos

MIKAN- (grita) esperen ¿A dónde van? Tienen clases

NATSUME- el profesor no vendrá al parecer hay una alumna nueva

MIKAN- una alumna nueva ¿me pregunto cómo es? Hotaru vamos a la primaria para conocerla

NATSUME- ella entrara a la secundaria

HOTARU- secundaria, nadie había empezado en secundaria, lo normal sería empezar desde primaria

MIKAN- quiero conocerla, vamos Hotaru

HOTARU- me niego si voy contigo lo más seguro es que causes problemas

MIKAN- eres mala Hotaru, Iinchō ¿me acompañas?

LINCHO- lo ciento Mikan pero no puedo

El profesor llego en ese momento y tuvimos que sentarnos y guardar silencio

MIENTRAS TANTO

Mei

Sigo buscando pero no logro encontrar nada sobre la persona que tiene ese Alice que podría arruinar todos mis planes, escuche pasos que se dirigían aquí por lo que ordene todo rápidamente y actué naturalmente y entro una persona distinta al profesor de antes con un uniforme

MISAKI- Hola soy el profesor Misaki, Narumi me dijo que te trajera esto

MEI- Gracias (el profesor se salió mientras me cambiaba) lista

MISAKI- bien es hora de ir a clases, no te preocupes por tus pertenencias serán llevadas a tu habitación, por cierto recuerda que tienes que venir acabando las clases para decirte el rango de estrella

MEI- bien, ¿usted me llevara a mi aula?

MISAKI- si es hora de dar mi clase de biología

MEI- disculpe pero me siento un poco nerviosa podría decirme ¿Qué tipo de Alice es? Tal vez así mis nervios se tranquilicen un poco, ya que todo esto es nuevo para mí

MISAKI- claro mi Alice es la manipulación de plantas

MEI- gracias profesor creo que me siento mejor

MISAKI- y ¿el tu yo?

MEI- mi Alice no es como el de usted, mi Alice es muy tonto (tengo que parecer una chica débil e indefensa)

MISAKI- claro que no todos los Alices tienen algo en especial, bien ¿Cuál es tu Alice?

MEI- (le mostré mi Alice) (bien creo que ya puedo decir que el profesor tiene una imagen de mí que no es peligrosa al contrario es una imagen indefensa)

MISAKI- tu Alice no es tan malo

MEI-pero no es tan bueno como el de usted profesor, que tal si no logro hacer amigos?

MISAKI- no te preocupes de seguro aras buenos amigos. Bien es hora de ir a clases

Mei

Bien ahora solo debo de ser la chica débil con mis compañeros y los profesores, así no descubrirán ni sospecharan nada de mí ni de mi Alice

* * *

**aqui termina el capitulo espero les aiga gustado  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Mei

Seguí al profesor hasta mi aula donde me pidió presentarme rápidamente dije mi nombre y les pregunte si no tenían preguntas al parecer si las tenían

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?

MEI-no lo diré

-¿Por qué?

MEI- (actúa débil) no me gusta, hay más preguntas

-¿tienes novio?

MEI- (se una chica débil) (avergonzada) profesor no quiero seguir con las preguntas

MISAKI- bien, chicos se terminaron las preguntas, ahora veamos donde será tu lugar

TSUBASA- hay un lugar vacío aquí

MISAKI- bien Mei ese será tu lugar

Camine hacia mi lugar al lado de un chico y enfrente de mí se encontraba una chica que me hablaron rápidamente sus nombres eran Tsubasa y Misaki al igual que el profesor después de unos minutos comenzamos la clase de biología a la cual no preste mucha atención porque mucho ya lo sabía y más importante tengo una misión que cumplir por lo que tengo que idear un plan mejor ya que lo único que tengo pensado hasta ahora es ser la chica débil pero lo que no sé es si relacionarme con mis compañeros ya que puede ser peligroso pero por otra parte puede ser beneficioso

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CLASE DE MIKAN

NONOKO- (susurra) Mikan se quedó dormida

ANNA- hay que despertarla

Mikan

Estaba en mi clase cuando empecé a sentir sueño y me quede dormida soñando nuevamente que estaba en la clase de Tsubasa y entraba aquella chica con esa piedra de color azul en su cuello

Después la chica no quiso contestar las preguntas y se sentó después aparecí en otro lugar esa chica tenía en su mano otra piedra color blanco con tonos azules

- no sabes lo que han hecho y lo que he sufrido

Nuevamente volví donde mismo y esa chica dijo lo mismo con la diferencia de que tenía una piedra de diferente color esta era color amarilla. No entendía que pasaba ni quien era esa chica solo sabía que sentí un golpe en mi cabeza. Desperté en medio de la clase y mire a Natsume

NATSUME- deja de dormir tonta

MIKAN- eso dolió

JINNO- silencio

NATSUME- no vuelvas a quedarte dormida en clase

EN LA OTRA CLASE

Mei

Aun no decido si relacionarme con mis compañeros o no pero creo que lo dejare a la suerte al terminarse las clases fui a la sala de maestros tal como me dijeron

**En la sala de maestros se encontraban Narumi, jinno, misaki y persona estaban hablando sobre un tema serio pero a la vez sin importancia**

NARUMI- bien Misaki le encontraste parecido

MISAKI- tiene un parecido pero recuerda que murió hace tiempo

NARUMI- 17 años para ser presisos

JINNO- aunque no la he visto les diré completamente seguro que no es ella, ella murió hace tiempo

PERSONA- (entra)

NARUMI- hablando del rey de roma, pensaba en ti

PERSONA- ¿en mí? Que puede ser tan importante

NARUMMI- un amigo preciado para ti

PERSONA- ¿no entiendo?

MISAKI- una nueva alumna llego a la academia

PERSONA- ya veo y es de habilidad peligrosa, ¿Cuál es su alice?

NARUMI- es todo lo contrario ella fue asignada a la clase especial

PERSONA- en ese caso no tiene nada que ver conmigo (se prepara un café)

NARUMI- al contrario, creo que esta nueva alumna te traerá recuerdos al igual que Mikan pero la nueva tendrá más efecto en ti

PERSONA- no entiendo nada

MISAKI- la cosa es que tiene un gran parecido a

**Tocan la puerta**

MEI- al alguien, me dijeron que viniera a la sala de maestros ya que soy nueva

NARUMI- pasa

Mei

Al entrar pude ver a unos profesores y uno me llamo la atención por la forma de vestir que al verme tiro su taza de café según se él es Reí Serio o mejor conocido como persona se encarga de la clase peligrosa y su Alice es la marca de la muerte debo tener cuidado con el

PERSONA- (tire mi taza al verla ahora entiendo z que se referían, ella tiene un gran parecido a, pero eso no puede ser ella está muerta) inmediatamente recogeré esto

NARUMI- bien, pasa Mei discutíamos tu rango de estrella

MEI- ¿ya lo decidieron?

MISAKI- será de 3

JINNO- (enojado) no ella no puede recibir ese rango sin saber su habilidad con su Alice y sus conocimientos

MEI- (esto será un problema si quiero que no desconfíen tengo que tener un buen rango)b(me escondí detrás de Misaki para seguir con mi actuación)

MISAKI- no te asustes

JINNO- lo pueden ver ni siquiera se defiende digo que le pongamos un rango de 2 o 1

NARUMI- si hacemos eso tendremos que bajarla a la escuela media

MEI- (tengo que conseguir un buen rango) (deje de esconderme y cambie a mi verdadera personalidad una chica valiente que lucha por un objetivo) le propongo que me ponga a prueba déjenme con ese rango y si no cumplo sus expectativas aceptare lo que usted diga incluso ser una sin estrella

JINNO- (impresionado) acepto

NARUMI- bien ahora serás temporalmente el rango de 3 estrellas y estarás aprueba por una semana

PERSONA- disculpa pero ¿puedo saber tu Alice?

MEI- (se los muestra) no es Alice tan maravilloso pero tengo un buen control de él y sirve en ocasiones

PERSONA- (decepcionada) no es tan impresionante, me voy

NARUMI- (sabía que se lo preguntarías pero hay algo en ella que me llama la atención) dime Mei que clase de piedra es esa

MEI- esto, es un regalo de mi fallecida abuela según ella es una piedra muy valiosa de las cuales no existen muchas (tengo que hacer que no sospeche), bien es hora de irme a los dormitorios

**Mei salió de la sala de maestros y se dirigió a los dormitorios pero antes de eso decidió dar un paseo y mientras tanto en la sala de maestros seguía la discusión**

MISAKI- pensaste que esa piedra era

NARUMI- no perdía nada con intentarlo pero al parecer es i posible

Mei

Antes de irme a los dormitorios decidí dar un paseo para conocer mejor la academia ya que solo la conozco por los planos y las fotografías si quiero hacer bien mi trabajo necesito conocerla como la palma de mi mano

MIENTRAS TANTO

MIKAN- Hotaru vamos a conocer a la nueva alumna

HOTARU- tengo cosas que hacer lo siento, puedes ir tu sola

MIKAN- bien no te molestare (sonríe) te deseo suerte con tu nuevo invento prométeme que me lo mostraras

HOTARU- serás la primera

MIKAN- adiós Hotaru

Mikan

No sé por qué pero tengo un gran deseo de conocer a esa nueva alumna pero pensando en algo más que fue ese sueño ya van dos con la misma chica y siempre mi atención se dirige a la piedra que ella porta, mientras pensaba me fije que una pelota me golpeo cayendo

Mei

Mientras caminaba vi como una pelota golpeaba a una chica, tenía la intención de ayudarla pero al ver a unos chicos con ella cambie mi opinión y seguí mi camino

RUKA- ¿te encuentras bien Mikan?

NATSUME- oye si te quedas así caminaran sobre ti

MIKAN-(se levanta) eso dolió

NATSUME- es tu culpa por ser distraída

MIKAN- (enojada) fuiste tú Natsume

NATSUME- quien sabe

MIKAN- eres el peor Natsume (se va enfadada)

Mei

Después de caminar conocí bien la academia a excepción del bosque pero eso será después mientras tanto llegue a mi habitación donde se encontraban todas mis cosas que desempaque y después fui a cenar

TSUBASA- veo que te dieron 3 estrellas

MISAKI- felicidades

MEI- solo es temporal si no demuestro que tengo control de mi Alice y un buen conocimiento me bajaran pero no se preocupen eso no pasara

TSUBASA- te notas confiada

MEI- tal vez sea tímida pero soy muy lista para nada estudiaba todo el día en casa

MISAKI- estudiabas en casa

MEI- si, si me disculpan estoy cansada nos veremos mañana (subí a mi habitación)

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS REVIEWS DE  
**

**SAKURA DRAGNNEL HEARTFILIA **

**RIN02**


	3. Chapter 3

Mei

Me levante temprano para ser la primera en irse para poder pensar tranquilamente que es lo que are ahora en adelante creo que lo de relacionarme lo dejare pasar si pasa si no, no lo are pero en cambio tengo que relacionarme con la portadora del Alice de la nulificacion una vez echo mi plan podrá ponerse en marcha. Sin darme cuenta la hora para entrar a clases llego y tuve que apurarme en llegar

TSUBASA- ¿Dónde estabas?

MEI- fui a conocer más la escuela

MISAKI- hubieras dicho eso antes, nosotros te la podemos mostrar cuando acaben las clases

MEI- no pensé en eso

TSUBASA- es un si

MEI- si

TSUBASA- bien, también podríamos invitar a Mikan

MISAKI- buena idea

MEI- ¿Quién es Mikan?

TSUBASA- una gran amiga te la presentare hoy en la clase especial

El profesor llego y comenzamos con la clase de la cual no preste atención solo pensaba en que es mi oportunidad en la clase especial se encuentra ese Alice que necesito

MIENTRAS TANTO

Mikan

Esta mañana me levante con un extraño sentimiento, sentía que este día pasaría algo muy diferente a los demás días, ¿pero qué es? Llegue a clase junto con Hotaru

HOTARU- ¿Mikan te sucede algo?

MIKAN- no nada Hotaru

HOTARU- esta mañana estuviste callada algo te sucede

NATSUME- oye algo te sucede

MIKAN- (grita) que no es nada

RUKA- Mikan

MIKAN- lo siento mucho, creo que saldré un rato

HOTARU- y la clase, faltaras

MIKAN- me olvide de la clase

RUKA- parece que volvió a ser la misma

MIKAN- creo que faltare a esta clase adiós

RUKA- algo le sucede a Mikan

HORARU-Natsume investiga que le sucede

NATSUME- ¿Por qué debería?

HOTARU- (se acerca) solo hazlo

NATSUME- bien

EN OTRA PARTE

PROFESOR- señorita Mei si no está prestando atención salgase de mi clase

MEI- bien (no tengo ánimos para estar en clase)

Mei

Desde hace unos minuto he tenido un extraño sentimiento que es difícil de explicar ¿pero qué es?. Salí de la escuela y me senté bajo un árbol viendo la piedra que me cuelga, esta piedra que ella me dejo**, prometo que me vengare de todos lo que te hicieron esto y are que todas las ´personas tengan una mejor vida**

EN EL BOSQUE

Mikan

¿Qué es lo que me sucede? Me siento rara, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida teniendo nuevamente un sueño con esa chica

MIKAN- porque haces esto

-ya te lo dije

MIKAN- pero hay otro camino

-no lo hay me desharé de todo esto

MIKAN- (grita) no lo hagas

Desperté mirando unos ojos marrones

NATSUME- (preocupado) ¿te sucede algo?

MIKAN- no me sucede nada

NATSUME- no mientas este día has estado muy rara y aparte parecía que tuvieras una pesadilla y por si fuera poco estas llorando

MIKAN- (toque mi mejilla) (era verdad estaba llorando) yo no sé qué me sucede

NATSUME- (se sienta a su lado) ¿quieres contarme?

MIKAN- he tenido unos sueños un poco raros donde siempre aparece la misma chica y mi mirada se fija en una piedra que posee

NATSUME- eso te hace llorar

MIKAN- no estoy segura solo sé que este día he tenido un extraño sentimiento

NATSUME. De seguro no es nada

MIKAN- Natsume ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Usualmente me molestarías

NATSUME- no lo sé, solo sé que no puedo verte llorar

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE

Mei

Me quede totalmente dormida teniendo nuevamente esa pesadilla que no había tenido hace mucho despertándome con ganas de llorar pero eso ya es difícil para mí mis lágrimas desaparecieron cuando ella me dejo por culpa de ellos

MISAKI- ¿Mei no deberías estar en clase?

MEI- profesor, me sacaron por estar distraída

MISAKI- no deberías de hacerlo recuerda tu rango

MEI- (es verdad me olvide completamente de eso) lo siento pero no me preocupo mucho soy muy lista

MISAKI- parece que te has acostumbrado a la escuela y ganado confianza cuando llegaste eras muy tímida como una niña pequeña

MEI- (Era solo un disfraz) es solo que no conocía a nadie pero a usted ya lo conozco

MISAKI- ya veo, parece que ya es hora de ir a clases, tiene clase especial no es así

MEI- si (justo lo que quería, llego el momento), me podría decir dónde queda

MISAKI- te acompañare

No era necesario que me acompañara pero tengo que hacer esto en el camino unas estudiantes se le acercaron

ANNA Y NONOKO- profesor Misaki

MISAKI- ¿no tienen que ir a clase chicas?

ANNA- lo estamos esperando para acompañarlo

MISAKI- lo siento pero iré en unos minutos (mira a Noda) Noda

NODA- ¿Qué sucede?

MISAKI- ella es Mei la nueva estudiante de tu clase

NODA- ya veo

MEI- (chica débil) (se esconde detrás de Misaki) hola

MISAKI- es tímida con las personas que no conoce

NODA- ya veo hola Mei soy noda el profesor encargado de la clase de habilidad especial

MEI- soy Mei la nueva estudiante

MISAKI- bien te dejo, yo también tengo clase

Fui a mi nueva clase mientras platicaba con el profesor Noda según mi información él tiene el Alice de viajar en el tiempo. Cuando llegue a la clase Misaki y Tsubasa me presentaron a todo el mundo pero faltaba una persona y esa era la persona con el Alice de la nulificacion

MIENTRAS TANTO

MIKAN- ¿Qué sucedió?

NATSUME- te quedaste dormida

MIKAN- (se da cuenta que está en el hombro de Natsume) lo siento Natsume

NATSUME- será mejor que te apresures para tu clase

MIKAN- es verdad llegare tarde adiós Natsume (porque mi corazón no deja de latir)

Mikan

Llegue a clase 10 minutos tarde

TSUBASA- ¿Dónde estabas Mikan?

MIKAN- lo siento me quede dormida

TSUBASA- bien no importa, tienes que conocer al nuevo miembro

MIKAN- ¿un nuevo miembro?

TSUBASA- si la chica que entro hace poco

Maravilloso he querido conocerla desde que llego pero no he tenido la oportunidad, cuando la vi era una chica de cabello negro, ojos azules muy hermosos, una chica muy bella pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención lo que fue, fue la piedra que tenía colgada es la misma piedra que he soñado

MEI- ¿te sucede algo?

MIKAN- no lo siento, mi nombre es Mikan mi Alice es el de la nulificación justo en conocerte

MEI- (así que tú eres la chica con ese Alice) mucho justo Mikan mi nombre es Mei

MIKAN- ¿Cuál es tu Alice?

MEI- mi Alice es

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SU REVIEWS A  
**

**SAKURA DRAGNNEL HEARTFILIA **


End file.
